A New Start
by seaira72
Summary: Harry Potter has had the last straw and runs away from the Dursleys. He runs into none other than- the Malfoys! They are nice & treat everyone equally. TWIST: Dumbledore is evil and Voldemort is good? Click this story and read it to find out why! ADOPTED!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ~I solemnly swear that I am up to no good!~ anyways this story is adopted! There are a few parts where I edited the first ten chapters (which were written by the original author.) but I didn't change much. Just a few minor edits and one or two line changes to give a bit of foreshadowing. Ill sometimes tell you in authors notes if I changed anything but I might forget sometimes. Anyways~ to the story!**

Seven-year-old Harry Potter was currently weeding the garden. He had to finish by 6:00 so he could cook dinner. It was 5:30 and he wasn't even halfway done yet. His cousin, Dudley Dursley, walked out with a large lollipop in his oversized hand.

"Whatcha doin' freak?" Dudley asked.

"I'm weeding the garden," Harry replied calmly. He knew shouting was only going to earn him a beating.

Dudley suddenly threw his lolly in the dirt and started wailing at the top of his lungs. Harry's aunt Petunia came running out to see what was wrong.

"What happened Diddykins?"

"He-he knocked my lolly out of my hand and put it the dirt!" Dudley wailed.

Petunia glared at her nephew. "How dare you?" she asked.

She took Harry inside and called for Vernon, her husband.

When he arrived, she told him what Harry had done.

"So you think you can just do anything, don't you boy?" Vernon asked.

Harry tried to talk, but found he couldn't.

Vernon started beating up poor Harry.

As soon as the beating was over, it lasted a good 15 minutes, Harry was sent to his cupboard under the stairs with no supper. He ached all over and had what he suspected was a broken wrist. He curled up in a ball -that's where he had the least pain- and fell asleep.

When he awoke, it was 1:00 AM. He tried to see if his cupboard was unlocked. It was. He went to the front door. He had had the plan of running away in his mind for awhile now; he had just never found the perfect opportunity like this one. He reached for the doorknob, but he couldn't reach it, even when he jumped. His body still ached, so it protested at the jumping. He started crying softly and whispered, "Please open!" The door opened. It was one of the inexplicable things that had happened around him. He dashed outside, thankful it was a cool summer night.

He finally arrived at some iron gates. Unknown to him, these were the gates to Malfoy Manor. He was tired after so much walking, so he leaned against the gates. This set off the alarm at the house, letting the Malfoys know someone was at their gates. Lucius cast a Sensory Charm to see who was at the gates. When he saw it was a little boy, he walked down the driveway to open the gates and talk to the kid.

He said, "Hello child," before opening the gates so he wouldn't startle the young boy.

Harry replied with a shy, "Hullo sir."

"Would you like to come inside and have a cup of tea?" Lucius asked.

"I would like that very much, thanks,"

"Okay then, follow me," and with a swish of his cloak, was heading up the driveway, careful to take smaller steps so the child could follow easily.

Upon reaching the house, the door opened and Narcissa Malfoy stood at the doorstep.

"Lucius, what-oh. Hello there. What's your name little boy?" Narcissa asked.

"Harry," Harry said.

"And your last would be...?"

"Potter."

Both Malfoys gasped. They couldn't believe it was Harry Potter. Mrs. Malfoy recovered first and said, "Well, Harry, come on in."

Harry walked in and gasped at the vastness of the house.

"It's so big! I like it," Harry said.

Narcissa chuckled at the comment. "Well, I'm glad you like it. Would you like to see our son Draco?"

"You mean you would let me be friends with him? My uncle Vernon said nobody would want to be friends with a freak like me," Harry replied.

The couple exchanged a glance. What the heck had happened to Harry? The Malfoys had seen the bruises ever since he stepped in the house. Now they hear he was called names by his own uncle? What was going on?

"Of course you be friends with Draco, Harry. You are not a freak," Lucius said.

"Thank you sir. Am I allowed to ask questions?" Harry asked.

"Yes you are Harry. If you ever have a question, I want you to ask us," Narcissa stated.

"OK. Can I eat something? I haven't had food since two nights ago."

The Malfoys exchanged another glance. No food?

"Sure Harry. Dobby!" Lucius called.

There was a CRACK, and Dobby the house-elf appeared.

"Can you make some food for our guest, Harry Potter?" Lucius asked. He always treated his house-elf with kindness.

"H-Harry P-Potter?" squeaked Dobby.

"Yeah," said Harry.

"I am most pleased to meet you!" Dobby said.

"Me too. I mean, uh, you," Harry said.

"What would Master Harry Potter sir like for breakfast?"

"Just call me Harry."

"Okay Master Harry. What would you like for breakfast?"

"Er, some eggs, toast and jam, and apple juice please, Dobby."

"Okay sir, Dobby will get right on it!" and disappeared with a pop.

Harry lifted his broken wrist and asked Narcissa if she could fix it.

"Sure," Narcissa said. She took her and and preformed a healing spell. Harry was fascinated by the magic.

"I like magic!" he exclaimed.

"It's a good thing you do because you can do magic too. You're a wizard Harry."

"Really?"

"Yes, but you have to wait until you are eleven to be able to control it."

"That's okay. Right now I'm just happy to be away from my relatives. Can you heal by bruises too?"

Narcissa healed his bruises with another wave of her wand, and a few minutes later, Harry was in the dining room eating his breakfast. He was enjoying the taste of warm eggs and cold apple juice. He finished off his breakfast and asked if he could meet Draco.

"Of course Harry," Narcissa said.

Just then, Draco walked in the room, still in his pajamas. He saw Harry, stopped, and asked, "Why is that kid here?"

"Because his parents were killed and his relatives hurt him badly. He ran away to here and we rescued him," Cissa replied.

"Oh. Neat! I mean that you rescued him," he added seeing his parents' expressions.

"Hello Draco," said Harry shyly.

"Hello, uh, what's your name?" Draco asked.

"Harry."

"Cool name. Wanna see my room after I eat my breakfast?"

"Um, sure." Harry waited until Draco had finished his breakfast before following him up the stairs to his room. The room was decorated in silver and green.

"Cool colors!" Harry exclaimed.

"Thanks," said Draco. They then spent the rest of the morning playing with the amazing wizard toys that Draco had. It was all very interesting for Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived.

**A/N: okay so this is the first chapter of the story. I did not write this part nor the first ten chapters. This story is Adopted! I will post all the original chapters then start on my own.**

**~Mischief Managed!~**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ~I solemnly swear that I and up to no good.~**

The years passed by without incident, and Harry and Draco lived nice lives, but not spoiled brat lives. Harry soon became adopted by the Malfoys, something he liked very much. He read every book on wizards he could get his hands on, and found he could do Occlumency very well. Soon, Harry and Draco were eleven, and received their Hogwarts letters.

"Well boys, it's time to go to Diagon Alley. Get dressed and we'll leave immediately," Narcissa said.

"Okay," Harry and Draco said together, and then ran up their room to get dressed.

While they were upstairs, Narcissa said to her husband, "I don't think this is good for them. We know for a fact Dumbledore is trying to take over the world, and he might use Harry for that. We know it was Dumbledore instead of Voldemort who killed his parents. We've told the boys countless times, but they still want to go. Are you sure we should let them?"

"Yes I'm sure honey. This will be good for them," Lucius replied.

"All right, but I don't have to like it."

Lucius chuckled. "Of course you don't, my dear."

At that point, the boys came thundering down the stairs.

"Okay, we're ready to go now!" Harry exclaimed.

"We are going to apparate, so hold on to my arms tightly," Narcissa said.

Harry, who had heard of apparating, had never done it before and he was excited. He gripped his mother's arm tightly, and soon felt like he was being squeezed through a tight rubber tube, and he couldn't breathe. Seconds later, he was still standing, but gasping for breath.

"That... is the... weirdest…... way to travel...," Harry gasped.

"Oh, you get used to the sensation after awhile," Lucius said.

The first shop they headed to was Madame Malkins for wizard robes, then Flourish and Blotts where they met Muggle-born Hermione Granger.

"Hello. What's your name?" Harry asked the bushy-brown-haired girl.

"I'm Hermione Granger. What are your names?" Hermione asked.

"I'm Harry Potter and this is my brother Draco Malfoy. They adopted me," Harry replied.

"You're actually Harry Potter?" Hermione asked.

"I just said that, didn't I?"

"Well, yes, but-"

"You wanted to be sure."

"Yeah, Sorry" Hermione said and blushed.

"It's all right, even my brother couldn't believe it when I told him."

"It's true," Draco put in.

Hermione giggled.

"So, are you going to Hogwarts too?" Draco asked.

"Yep. I can't wait to start learning magic!" Hermione exclaimed.

"What all have you gotten yet?" Harry asked.

"I've gotten robes robes, and then a few minutes earlier I came in here for books," Hermione explained.

"In that case, let's get the rest of our shopping done together. Does that sound all right Hermione?" Harry asked.

"I'd have to ask my parents but that sounds just fine to me," Hermione said. She asked her parents, and she could go around Diagon Alley with Draco and Harry. Soon, they got everything except their wands. They walked into Ollivander's, only to find it empty.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Harry called out. Ollivander appeared out of nowhere behind the counter.

"Is everybody ready to find out which wand belongs to them?" Ollivander asked.

"Yeah," the three kids replied.

"Let's get started then," Ollivander said.

Draco took about 5 minutes to get chosen.

"Hawthorne and unicorn hair, flexible, good for Transfiguration," Ollivander stated.

Hermione took about 20 minutes to get chosen.

"Oak and dragon heartstring, pliable, excellent for Charms," Ollivander said.

Harry took twice as long as Hermione. Finally, after exploding many things in the shop, a wand chose Harry.

"Willow and phoenix feather, supple, good for Charms as well. What is interesting is that the phoenix whose feather resides in your wand, resides in two others as well. One of it's brothers gave you that scar. Albus Dumbledore's wand and Tom Riddle's-"

"You mean Voldemort?" Harry interrupted Ollivander.

Ollivander cringed slightly. "Yes, his wand. As I was saying, the phoenix gave three feather, and those feathers reside in your wand, Albus Dumbledore's wand and Tom Riddle's wand."

"Huh. Interesting," Harry said.

When they left the shop, Harry and Hermione's parents were waiting outside.

"I believe it is time to get owls and go to the ice cream shop," Narcissa said.

They went to Eyelop's Owl Emporium where Draco got an eagle owl and Hermione got a black owl. Harry, however, was attracted to a snowy white owl.

"Don't bother with that one. She always tries to bite the fingers off anyone who tries to buy her," the owner of the store said to Harry.

"You wouldn't do that to me, would you girl?" Harry whispered to the owl.

Instead of hearing a hoot like he expected, Harry was surprised to hear the owl speak to him.

"Of course not. I can sense that you are my human. I will not bite anyone else I'm unless told to do so Harry," the owl said.

"Did anyone else hear this owl speak just now?" Harry asked the group.

Everyone was silent.

**A/N: I edited a few things in her but not much mostly spelling and a few grammar/layout stuff. Nothing to important. Anyways till next time. R&R if ya want. Don't forget to thank the original author J**

**~Mischief Managed!~**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: I solemnly swear that I and up to no good.~**_

_**By the way I posted my new fic Twisted time, the first chapters really short, the next one will be too until the story starts to get to the good parts. Please go look I would really appreciate it. R&R for both this one and the other.**_

_** Okay here is the next one**_

_Everyone was silent._

"Um, Harry," Hermione started tentatively, "owls don't talk."

"I know, but this one did," Harry argued.

"I know how to settle this. Harry, talk to your brother's owl," Lucius said.

"Okay," Harry agreed.

"~Hello. What's your name?~" Harry asked the eagle owl.

"~I'm Sam. Since you're talking to me, you must be an Animal Communicator,~" Sam said.

"~Okay, thanks.~"

"~No problem~"

"Hey guys," Harry started, "apparently the owls name is Sam and I'm an Animal Communicator."

"Really? That's so COOL!" Hermione and Draco exclaimed.

"Yes, it is rather interesting," Narcissa said.

Harry went back to the owl. "~Hedwig is your name. Does it sound all right?~"

"~I like it. Hedwig sounds nice.~" Hedwig said.

The kids purchased their owls and had ice cream at Florean Fortecue's Ice Cream Parlor. Harry wanted to go to Gringotts to see if he had an inheritance. They group went there, and the goblins asked Harry for a drop of his blood. The goblin (who happened to be Griphook) accountant's eyes widened when he saw the results.

"Mr. Potter, it would appear you have five vaults. The Potter vault, the Ravenclaw vault, the Hufflepuff vault, the Slytherin vault, and the Gryffindor vault," Griphook said.

Now Harry's eyes widened in shock. "Can I go to them all now?" Harry asked.

"If you wish."

"I do," Harry said, then beckoned Draco and Hermione to follow him.

The ride down to the vaults was exhilarating. It was like a roller coaster he got to ride one time when he was lucky enough to go to the carnival. They first stopped at the Potter vault. Harry put his hand on the door, and the door opened. He gasped when he saw the heaps and mound of gold, silver, and bronze coins. Hermione and Draco tried to follow, but got stuck at the door.

"Let me try something. I, Harry James Potter, give permission to Draco Lucius Malfoy and Hermione-" Harry looked at Hermione, "Jean," she told him, "- Jean Granger to enter any and all of my vaults only when I am here too," he finished.

Hermione and Draco suddenly fell over in the vault, having leaned against the shield. Harry helped them up. He went to the middle of the vault and picked up the Potter ring. He put it on, and he felt the magic of being Lord Potter latch onto him. He did the exact same things with the other vaults, except he had to confront a lion at Gryffindor's vault, a snake at Slytherin's vault, a badger at Hufflepuff's vault, and a raven at Ravenclaw's vault. He finished his Gringotts duties, and swept a bunch of coins into a money sack for him to use later. The kids said their goodbyes, and agreed to meet at 10:30 at Kings Cross Station on September 1st. They couldn't wait until then!

**A/N: again here we go. Slowly but surely posting the old chapters as I try to write new ones. Well R&R and enjoy till next time!**

**~Mischief Managed!~**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: ~I solemnly swear that I am up to no good!~**

**Well here we go again, R&R if you so wish. On with the magic!**

On September 1st, the Malfoys went to Kings Cross. They got there at 10:27 and they were wondering where Hermione was when she snuck up behind them and tapped the boys' shoulders. They jumped about a foot in the air. Hermione laughed at the pair.

"Hey guys! What's up?" she asked.

"The sky," replied Draco.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Dude, that joke is getting _old_."

"Anyway, I finally decided on a name for my owl," Hermione showed them the black owl she bought at Diagon Alley with them. "She's named Midnight."

"I think it fits her perfectly," Harry and Draco said at the same time.

"We should probably be getting on the train now," Harry said after looking at his watch. "It's 10:48."

"How do we get on the platform?" Hermione asked.

"Run at the barrier between nine and ten," Draco answered.

A few minutes later, the trio were searching for an empty compartment. They found one, and sat down.

"Which house do you suppose you'll be in?" Hermione asked.

"I'll probably be in Slytherin," Draco said.

"I'm hoping for Gryffindor, like my parents," Harry said. "What about you?"

"Probably Ravenclaw," Hermione said.

Suddenly, the compartment door burst open, and behind it was a red-headed boy.

"Can I sit here? Everywhere else is full," he said.

"Sure," Harry said.

The boy put his trunk away, and sat down.

"I'm Ron Weasley. Who are you?"Ron said.

_Rude much? _Harry thought. "I'm Harry Potter," he said.

"I'm Draco Malfoy, and my family adopted Harry," Draco said.

"I'm Hermione Granger, and Drake and Harry are my friends," Hermione said.

Ron's mouth was hanging open slightly. "You're Harry Potter?"

"Hermione didn't believe it either when I told her," Harry said, and showed him the lightning-shaped scar.

Ron recovered, and the four sat talking and laughing until the lunch trolley came. Harry bought a lot of sweets to share with his brother and friends, though Ron devoured most of them. The train ride to Hogwarts was a lot of fun for the four friends. Harry, though, had devised a plan that would have to wait until the sorting for everyone to see.

**A/N: mostly in not going to post her authors notes unless they have important information, so don't worry, you won't miss anything that's important. I changed a few things in this chapter, a bit of wording change and one or two line changes. As well as the usual layout/spelling/grammar every once in a while. Till next time**

**~Mischief Managed!~**


End file.
